pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
F.O. Call
, 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] Canadian | notableworks = Acanthus and Wild Grape, Sonnets for Youth, Blue Homespun }} Frank Oliver Call (April 11, 1878 - September 7, 1956)W.H. New, Encyclopedia of Literature in Canada. University of Toronto Press, 2002. ISBN 0802007619. p. 438. was a Canadian poet and academic. Life Call was born in West Brome, Quebec. He was educated at Bishop's University, in Paris and Marburg, and at McGill University.Rodger J. Moran, Frank Oliver Call, Canadian Encyclopedia, June 6, 2011. Web, Mar. 30, 2017. He became a lecturer at Bishop's University in 1907, and was made professor of modern languages in 1912.Frank Oliver Call, Canadian Poety, 1920-1960 (edited by Brian Trahearne). Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2010. Google Books, Web, Mar. 30, 2017. He was subsequently a professor of languages at McGill University. His publications as a poet included In a Belgian Garden (1916), Acanthus and Wild Grape (1920), Blue Homespun (1924) and Sonnets for Youth (1944). Call also published 2 volumes of travel writing, The Spell of French Canada (1926) and The Spell of Acadia (1930). He was a friend and mentor to Louise Morey Bowman, Ralph Gustafson, and other Quebec poets. In addition, he was involved in Canadian Poetry Magazine, the Canadian Authors Association, and PEN Canada. He died at Knowlton, Quebec in 1956. Writing Acanthus and Wild Grape, his most famous work, was divided into 2 sections: Acanthus followed traditional verse forms, while Wild Grape was written as free verse. As a result of that work, Call is seen as a bridge between early Canadian poets such as Bliss Carman, Archibald Lampman and Duncan Campbell Scott, and the modernist work of later poets such as E.J. Pratt and Dorothy Livesay. More recent analysis has also concentrated on homoerotic themes in some of his writing, particularly in Sonnets for Youth, although there is not currently sufficient biographical evidence to say whether or not Call identified as gay.John Barton and Billeh Nickerson, editors, Seminal: The Anthology of Canada's Gay Male Poets. Arsenal Pulp Press, 2007. ISBN 1551522179. Recognition Call won the Quebec Literary Competition Award in 1924 for Blue Homespun. Publications Poetry *''In a Belgian Garden, and other poems. London: Erskine Macdonald, 1917. *Acanthus and Wild Grape. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1920. *Blue Homespun'' (illustrated by Orson S. Wheeler). Toronton Ryerson Press, 1924. *''Sonnets for Youth''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1944. Non-fiction *''The Spell of French Canada''. Boston: L.C. Page, 1926. *''The Spell of Acadia''. Boston: L.C. Page, 1930. *''Marguerite Bourgeoys''. Toronto: Ryerson Press (Ryerson Canadian History Readers), 1930. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Frank Oliver Call, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 14, 2013. See also *Sonneteers *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems *Frank Oliver Call in Canadian Poetry, 1920 to 1960 ("The Loon's Cry," "To a Greek Statue") *4 poems by Call: "You went away in summertime," "After Tea," "November Garden," "The Snowdrift" ;Books * *Frank Oliver Call at Amazon.com ;About *Frank Oliver Call in the Canadian Encyclopedia *"One Man's Access to Prophecy: The sonnet series of Frank Oliver Call" in Canadian Poetry. Category:1878 births Category:1956 deaths Category:20th-century Canadian poets Category:Canadian travel writers Category:Writers from Quebec Category:People from Montérégie Category:McGill University faculty Category:Bishop's University faculty Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian academics Category:Sonneteers